


words hung above

by natashalightwood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Stargazing, i don't even know if saint lawrence is a thing anywhere else than italy, steve is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashalightwood/pseuds/natashalightwood
Summary: "When I was a kid my mom used to take me on the roof every 10th of August. She would tell me that it was Saint Lawrence's night and so we had to look for falling stars and make a wish everytime we found one" he smiled, that sad nostalgic smile that appeared on his face every time he thought about his mother. "When I was nine I found 6 of them. I was so euphoric" he chuckled.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	words hung above

10 august, 2020

The stars were beautiful that night. He didn't know actually, if there was anything different than the other nights, or if it was just nostalgy and vain hope making him see brighter stars. 

He searched the sky to find any trace of movement. Nothing. Just like there had been nothing since he sat on top of the roof two hours before. This was pointless. Useless. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to go inside. 

Since the blip -- god how he loathed that name. it made it seem like what thanos did wasn't the most brutal genocide in earth's (the universe's, really) history-- anyway, since the catastrophe, New York had been significantly quieter. Not calm, never calm, just quieter. There were much less lights, the sidewalks weren't full of busy people every moment and the decadence that had claimed almost every place was also taking a bit of the Big Apple. It was still the city that never slept, though. Stubborn motherfuckers, the new yorkers. 

Tony heard someone -- Steve, he had recognized the steps-- coming towards him, but he didn't get up. He couldn't.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Steve asked, yawning "it's 10 pm. Come inside" he touched his shoulder to catch his attention and Tony turned to look at him. 

"I can't" he said. He turned back at the sky. His voice must had conveyed something, because a second later, Steve was sitting next to him, in silence. 

He let his mind wander to when there was someone else, a beautiful white-haired woman, sat where Steve was now. Still looking up, he started speaking, words coming out almost on their own free will. 

"When I was a kid my mom used to take me on the roof every 10th of August. She would tell me that it was Saint Lawrence's night and so we had to look for falling stars and make a wish everytime we found one" he smiled, that sad nostalgic smile that appeared on his face every time he thought about his mother. "When I was nine I found 6 of them. I was so euphoric" he chuckled. 

Steve was listening intently. "Did your wishes came true?" he asked. Tony looked at him with teary eyes "Some of them did" he whispered "And I thought-- I thought maybe, if I-" he took a deep shaky breath, "If I wished for it tonight... he would come back" he finished looking down.

_Mister Stark, I don't feel so good._

Steve put an arm around his shoulder and made Tony rest his head on his chest. The genius sobbed for a while, gripping his shirt.

_I don't wanna go._

He got up and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "It's stupid I know. I'm not nine anymore, I know it's just the Perseides and Swift-Tuttle comet and me being here won't actually change anything"

Steve got up. Well. He clearly agreed then. 

"I'm gonna go grab us some ice-cream" he said, determined. Tony looked up to him in confusion. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Ice-cream" he repeated. 

"Yes, I got that part, but what does ice cream have to do with anything?"

"We have to eat something, while we're up here" he explained. Tony's eyes softened. His heart grew three sizes. 

_While we're up here._

"Steve, you don't have to do this-"

"Uh-Uh. None of this. I'm gonna grab some ice cream, I'm gonna come back here and we're going to be here until you catch your falling star. All night if necessary" his tone made it clear it was a command. It made him think of simpler times. He smiled and nodded, unable to overcome the lump in his throat enough to speak.

At 4:34 am, Tony saw his falling star. Choosing what to wish had never been this simple. He waited expectantly for a moment. Peter Parker didn't magically appear on his roof. He didn't know what he was expecting. Steve held him particularly close that night.

In another place, a rat pushed a button on an old truck, three years early. Scott Lang was back from the quantum realm. And things were about to become much more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on tumblr!  
> @natasha-lightwood


End file.
